Road Trip
by syko4bosco aka A. Lalad
Summary: Mulder and Scully's first road trip together...


Road Trip I: Meeting  
By: Awesomo Fox aka A. Lalad  
Category: V   
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Pilot  
Summary: What do Mulder and Scully DO on those long road trips?  
Disclaimer: I do not believe that the characters of the best   
television show in the world-"The X-Files" are mine. I  
am not THAT delusional. I know that they were created  
by Chris Carter and owned by him and 10-13. I am just  
borrowing them. I'll do my best to return them unharmed,  
but with all the angst I write (NO FLAMES!!!!) it may be  
hard. My sincere apologies. This story is MINE.   
please don't steal it. You can use it if you want   
but only with permission from me...  
Special Thanks To: All of my bestest buds. You know who you are!  
Thanks for the support and suggestions guys! You're   
awesomo!!  
Note: Awesomo is pronounced (and I say this only because it is  
so frequently mispronounced) *** Awe-SEW-moe ***  
Lalad is ***LAAA-lid***  
Feedback: Please! Doing all this work means nothing uless I know   
what you think! Anything is accepted at:  
muldersdoctor@cheerful.com  
  
#######  
Become Part of the Fox's Boxers and Socks Academy Today!  
  
#######  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Road Trip I: Meeting  
By: Awesomo Fox aka A. Lalad  
  
Well, this isn't awkward. Dana Scully thought sarcasticly,  
glancing at the silent man next to her.  
  
Her new partner.  
  
Fox Mulder. Fox "Spooky" Mulder.  
  
Oh, geez. Maybe Mom and Dad were right. Maybe I SHOULD  
have stayed in medicine...  
  
She looked down at her folded hands and listened to the road  
hum hypnotically beneath her. Hopefully it wouldn't be long  
now before they reached No-wheres-ville, or wherever the heck  
they were headed.   
  
Her new "partner" thought the answer to this case was an   
OBVIOUS (or so he put it) "alien abduction".   
  
Man was he wierd. Right down to his name.  
  
Who names their kid "Fox"? she snuck another quick glance  
at him. Not to say that he ISN'T one...yes, yes. Very cute.  
But a little to creepy...Spooky...although he SEEMS nice enough.  
And they do say not to judge a person from rumors and first   
impressions...  
  
She stared off into space for awhile, but eventually the   
silence brought her out of it. It was almost maddening.   
  
Why doesn't he talk? She bit her lip. Why don't I?  
  
She took a breath.  
  
"So-"  
  
"So-" He and she said at the same time.  
  
She laughed and he smiled, almost taking her when their eyes  
quickly caught . Oh, man! Now I can REALLY see why  
his parents gave him that name!   
  
Even so, she hoped this would only be a short assignment.  
  
Just debunk and get out  
  
He took his eyes away from the road again briefly to look  
at her.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well, this isn't awkward. Fox Mulder thought sarcasticly,  
glancing at the silent woman next to him.  
  
His new partner.  
  
Dana Scully.  
  
He could tell they really wanted to punish him with this   
one. Fresh out of Quantico and a skeptic scientist.  
  
She would really rat on him.  
  
He could tell now she'd probably be a overall nice person,  
but he figured in the end she would betray him anyways, so   
he shouldn't get attached.  
  
Although, she IS pretty cute... he thought almost laughing   
at himself.  
  
15 hours of knowing her and already he was thinking about her  
more like a girl and less like a co-worker. And the last  
thing he needed was a girl. Especially if he was working  
with her.  
  
He didn't want to come across to her as a jerk, but it  
was going to be hard not to get upset, and he knew she  
would anger him already. He felt bad that he would   
most likely be taking his anger out on her, even though  
she had no choice but to be partnered with him.   
  
It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't his, but they would  
be the ones to suffer in the end.  
  
But most likely mostly him.  
  
It was so quiet in the car. She sat silent and he tried not  
to let his finger hit the radio button. He hated dominating  
the station, and it might seem a little rude to turn on the  
radio now.  
  
They were almost there anyways.  
  
I wish she would say something. he thought, biting the inside  
of his cheek and considering striking up a conversation.  
  
He couldn't NOT talk to her, they were "partners" now, and   
communication would have to come sometime.  
  
He would say something...he would think of something...  
  
"So-" he said just as she blurted out the same word.  
  
She laughed and he smiled, and he caught her eyes for  
a moment before he turned them back to the road.  
  
Yeah, she really IS good-looking... he thought.   
  
Still, the thought of someone looking over his shoulder  
and second-guessing everything he did wasn't appealing.  
  
But things could be nice while they lasted.  
  
He looked back to her quickly.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
fini  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ta-Da!  
Hope you liked it, expect more in this series soon!  
  
Feedback CRAVED @ muldersdoctor@cheerful.com  
  
#######  
Become Part of the Fox's Boxers and Socks Academy Today!  
  
#######  
  
"A writer is a person who has taught their mind to MISBEHAVE..."  
~Stephen King 


End file.
